User talk:CharlotteHeartstealer
Welcome Hi, welcome to Pirates Online Players Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Charlotte Heartstealer page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Piplupower (Talk) 20:04, April 21, 2010 Alas I say hi non? Hello Char it is me uh I think you call me "Brother Billy" ~Irongate Alas I say hi non? Hello Char it is me uh I think you call me "Brother Billy" ~Irongate Charlotte was here.. :) HIYA!! Bwa ha ha.. Hi. :) Ahoy! It be me, the Greenest clothes out there.... also the richest Richard whos made of Goldvane! lol :) Hey its me Richard Goldvane and Greencloths.Just thought id say hi. You can check out the page for my pirates if you want. Just click on my name ( Captaingoldvane2 ) and it will take yu to my page. You should be able to find all my pages there. Is Billy lockcutter or Jared Danner on this wiki? Tom Wildefitte = BANNED FOR THE LAST TIME!! :( Tom has been banned. So he says ' Forver ' He made a NEW pirate thought! XD. but not more tasty hats :( Picture You know that picture where your pirate is hula dancing. I was there when you took that screenshot! I remember we were in Cursed Caverns. Its pretty cool. No im not a stalker. My pirate's name is Eric Swordfish and I remember being in Cursed Caverns and I saw some pirate with the first name Charlotte say It looks like im hula dancing... It might not have been your pirate but I'm pretty sure it is. King Gamer | Come and Talk! Charlotte is confused :D NOODLES!!! 17:09, September 4, 2010 (UTC) You ate me! You ate Crunchy Buttery Popcorn! OH NO!! 21:03, October 4, 2010 (UTC) WILL WUZ HERE!!!!! hi! WHO THE? Will who? :o DONT MAKE ME EAT YOU!! CUZ I WILL!! 17:16, October 5, 2010 (UTC) Hey, Charlotte! Once again as I said in-game, that pizza was good. Anyway, just thought you might wanna check out The Goldvane Trilogy page. I have worked on it since July 2010. It includes Richard Goldvane, Jeffrey Blasthawk, and is going to include many other people you know in the next few chapters. Hope ya like it. 18:06, March 16, 2011 (UTC) Admin Message Please do not create/modify any more Pages which are too modern and are out of the game's time span!-- Bot 18:51, July 5, 2011 (UTC) Role Play From now one please do not make a role play page ie. Germany declares on Spain without asking an Admin See here----' Tama63' [[User_talk:Tama63|'Talk' ]] 17:42, July 6, 2011 (UTC) Wiki Census Please take part in the wiki census here--' Tama63' [[User_talk:Tama63|'Talk' ]] 17:08, July 12, 2011 (UTC) Please take part at Forum:Admin Review:Tama63 as well as looking at this Bot 20:45, July 16, 2011 (UTC) Admin Review Please take part in this admin review Many Thanks--' Tama63' [[User_talk:Tama63|'Talk' ]] 07:19, July 17, 2011 (UTC) Giveaway -- Bot 15:40, September 30, 2011 (UTC) I'm probably too late to leave a comment bc idk if anyone will ever check this but Mr. Tasty hat is back xP Tom Wildfitte Bloody Lafitte / Tom Wildfitte, Commodore of Francias Marine. (talk) 21:04, August 29, 2014 (UTC)